Poker Face
by OhhWow
Summary: Just a short Blair Waldorf ONESHOT. Just like a portrayal of Blair and how beneath all the Queen B status she is vulnerable and insecure. Please read and review.


Poker Face-- Blair Waldorf-- Oneshot

A/N: I had another sleepless night last night so I got writing this little one shot. I haven't written a one shot for a while and I really wanted to finish one. I've got about three on the go but I never seem to finish them with my other two stories to do too. Anyway I'm surprised by myself here that I have never just done a Blair fan fiction. But this is all about the wonderful Blair so I hope you all enjoy it. Please review, I really appreciate it. Thank you xoxo

_Setting;_Set when Blair is 16. She is friends with Serena, they have patched things up. She is not dating Nate anymore, she is trying to seduce Chuck, kind of in their game stage of their relationship.

-----

It was such an awful, dreary Monday on the Upper East Side it made everyone realise where the term _I don't do Mondays _came from. Rain was falling down on the city and sitting ten floors up in the pouring sky made it seem even more real. The rainy days were like any other day now. Miserable, disappointing and lonely.

Blair had gotten up that Monday morning wanting to do something different with her life. Being sixteen in New York City wasn't all it was cracked up to be, and being queen b defiantly wasn't all it was cracked up to be either. She was always popular everyone 'seemed' to like her so it was only logical that she was the queen b of Constance Billiard's all-girl school. Something different was the plan, maybe do something for other people for once not to be so selfish but pondering this thought for a few seconds she lightly chuckled to herself while thinking 'no that's just not me'.

Blair spent the morning being a very lazy teenager. She scanned over her facebook for any new notifications but she was soon distracted by the Gossip Girl website. Had there been any new posts? Blair thought. Even if there had been any about her she would have heard by now. Kati and Iz would have called to get all the dirt.

But as usual Blair had nothing to worry about it was all about Serena. It always was. She sometimes got jealous of the attention Serena always seemed to get. Actually she was always envious of the attention her best friend got and she didn't. When Serena was away at boarding school it was so good for Blair, even though she missed Serena like crazy and felt like she missed a limb she had that voice at the back of her head telling her how much she loved the attention she got now Serena was gone.

It was all about Blair.

"Blair!"

"Blair!"

"Miss Waldorf!"

They always shouted for her, but since Serena got back it was less Blair more.

"Serena!"

"Serena van der Woodsen!"

"S!"

"Queen S!"

That is the one that hurt the most.

Queen S? It was ALWAYS Queen B.

Blair knew that Serena never even wanted the crown but she got it anyway. Blair desperately wanted it like nothing else. But it was always golden girl who got it.

She turned her laptop off and made her way into the kitchen Dorota, the Polish maid had made breakfast, eggs benedict they were Blair's favourite but she didn't feel like it today she picked up a glass of orange juice and returned into her bedroom and after taking a sip of the juice she placed it on the night stand.

The rain was getting worse, maybe there was a storm coming? Just as Blair thought of the storm she thought of tonight's event. If a storm was coming it might cause a city black out. Oh no way that couldn't happen, the elite start of year party was tonight and that had been organized for months if there was a blackout it would ruin the whole thing and tonight was Blair's chance to get back in Serena's good books.

Blair knew she had acted out of terms at the modelling shoot, but that wasn't her fault. It was heartless thing for her mother to do. Replace your own daughter with her best friend. Who does that? Blair grinned and though 'Oh yes Eleanor'.

But it wasn't Serena's fault, she didn't know and Serena had every right to be annoyed but then so did Blair.

However she knew one of them would have to back down and Blair just didn't have the energy to fight her friend.

But whatever happened they would work things out because Serena and Blair were best friends, what didn't kill them only made them stronger.

Dorota the maid came into her room and took the glass away from the night stand to be cleaned. Blair saw Dorota trying to get in and out as fast as she could, she knew what Blair was going to ask.

"Did she call?"

Blair asked widening her brown doe eyes hoping for the answer she wanted.

Dorota shook her head and rapidly walked out of her room.

That meant no mother.

Of course not, having Eleanor around would mean that she actually cared for her daughter and Blair knew she didn't matter to her. She was just an inconvenience, if she thought about it for a second Blair spent more time with her maid than with her mother. Now how many teenagers can say that?

It was the start of the school year. They always used to spend a day together before school started go shopping try on a few priceless, timeless pieces but that never happened these days. Blair understood that Eleanor had work in Milan but she could call. Didn't she care about her baby girl? Maybe now that Blair wasn't a baby anymore, Eleanor thought she was capable of looking after herself. But Blair didn't she tried to remain strong but it was hard, she was still just a little girl who needed her mother.

She decided to turn her attentions to happier things. Her eye drew her to the closet. It was an instinct. She wondered into her walk in closet she hadn't yet picked out what she would wear to the party but she had an idea, it had to be flawless. No other girl could have anything like it. It had to be one of a kind and then she remembered one thing she had that was flawless, no one else would have this. The Prada navy halter neck straight from the Paris runway it would be perfect, and of course it would be a great opportunity to wear it after all Chuck was going to be there and being the one that bought it for her, he sure like to see it in action.

She giggled a little thinking of the look on his face when she would enter the party looking ravishing he would not be able to resist her any longer no matter how much pride he had, he would be the one to give in first.

Of course he would be. Blair was never going to give into the charms of Chuck Bass. She would die before that happened.

She was confident though that her outfit was drop dead gorgeous Chuck would not know what hit him.

Then she picked up the pearl necklace, Chuck had also purchased for her. He bought her everything.

He really spoilt her and she was nothing to him. Well nothing official.

"Perfect"

She sighed gazing at the perfect vision of herself in the mirror.

_ _ _

The rain had gotten worse but the party was still on. Here's hoping that a power cut was not going to occur during the party. That really would be an unwanted gatecrasher. Chuck had arranged a limo for the whole crew.

Full to the top with elite Upper East Siders including Blair herself. The champagne was flowing, glasses crashing and the music beating.

Tonight was going to be fun.

When they arrived Serena dashed out of the limo and into the club before any photos were taken of her. Blair on the other hand was all too happy to be photographed even though all she heard was,

"Serena! Serena! Serena!"

She sighed and kept all the jealously in her mind. Nate quickly followed Serena and after she was done Blair held onto Chuck's arm and walked into the club.

After a while of socializing with a few 'friends' Blair saw Serena on the other side of the room chatting to a few people she thought she may as well get it over with.

"Serena..."

"Oh B if you're here for a fight then..."

Serena closed her eyes very slowly holding her breath as she did.

"I'm not. I'm tired of fighting with you"

"You are?"

Serena raised an eyebrow in shock.

"I'm sorry. Can we just forget it?"

Blair mumbled, she was finding it very hard to be the first one to apologize.

"Of course we can. Blair I didn't think you were capable"

Serena could still not believe it.

"I don't have the energy to fight"

It was true. Blair was done fighting with Serena. She needed a best friend not an enemy, and being nice for those few seconds didn't kill her at least.

Then it was the ex boyfriend's who came into Blair's sight. He was sitting at the bar, his mind obviously on other things. Blair wandered over and sat next to him and ordered a drink.

"Nate?"

"Hey Blair. Is Serena still here?"

He smiled hoping she was still around.

"Yeah she's around why?"

"Don't get mad. I need to tell her..."

Nate shimmied away from Blair a few inches just in case she was going to blow a fuse.

"That you like her"

It surprised Nate that Blair finished his sentence for him.

"How did you know?"

"Nate you should have it tattooed to your forehead"

Blair giggled.

"That obvious is it?"

Nate chuckled and moved back closer to Blair.

"Pretty much." Blair could see Nate gazing over at the cheery,smiley, beautiful Serena. She knew Nate would like her permission so she gave it. "Go tell her, she needs someone like you"

Nate smiled and kissed Blair on the cheek, she grinned back as turned back to the bar. Even though she gave Nate her permission she still didn't want to see her ex-boyfriend and her best friend.

Chuck saw that she was alone and joined her in Nate's stool.

"Wearing my dress I see"

He smirked scanning his eyes up and down her body.

"It's it stunning I wasn't going to waste it"

"And the pearls?"

"They're exquisite"

"Only the best for you"

"Of course"

Blair grinned.

"You look beautiful by the way but that goes without saying"

She smiled and blushed a little which he could tell instantly why.

"Blair"

"Yes?"

He took out a handkerchief from his suit pocket and waved it in the air. It didn't register to Blair what he was meaning by this, until she saw the colour of the handkerchief it was white.

He was waving the white flag. "Are you waving the white flag?"

His eyes shot to the ground then his head turned and gazed into her eyes and nodded he placed a key to his suit on the bar top and walked away. He was saying to meet him up there. As he left Blair felt like jumping on the bar and dancing her ass off. She was so happy at this point.

Yes. She knew it. He was going to give in first. YES. YES. YES. She felt like popping the champagne but she probably would have some of that later on. She applied her make up in the mirror and this time and because now that Chuck wanted her she felt insecure beyond belief what if Chuck would have changed his mind. Maybe she wasn't good enough for him. Serena was the better option. She continued to apply her make-up regardless, but that was Blair she was strong, confident, untouchable but that's who she was portraying that was her poker face, she was a different person in hindsight she was vulnerable, insecure, beautiful but the worst part was, if she wanted to be that person she would have to give up everything. Her status, Chuck wouldn't want a girl that was nothing, Eleanor would be more ashamed of her, People would shun her. No more queen b, and no queen b meant no Blair that's what she was, that's all she would ever be.

----

A/N: Hope you enjoyed that one shot. I was really tired when I wrote it so sorry if there are any mistakes. Leave me your comments. I really appreciate it. Thank you so much xoxo


End file.
